Ark6 Episode 21: Cheating resolve
Partcipants *Keyth *Nora Haruko (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oicuSMWMn_A&list=PLYMPy0sZpD7NR5EgLskDwg8RTOHSsGYwa)) The Chains on his arms rattled as the gaurds pushed him down the hall to the meeting room. his head was held high, he seemed almost proud. Well... that was untill he reached the door of the room that is. Keyths body was litered with tattoo's, and his once beautiful hair that were filled with dark locks were gone. He had scars on his face from fights. And a scar over his right eye. His face looked even more hardned than before. As if his innoncense had been ripped from him completely. He stepped into the meeting room sitting down and looking around the area. It was closed off from the outside, like most things were in this prison. He kept his head up, staring down all of the gaurds before one walked over and handed him a timer. Giving him an exact time to be with his vistor. It had been about 2 months... maybe 3? Keyth stopped keeping track of the time. His grandfather had been teaching him the ways of the Yakuza, and even tattoo'd his body with a broken pen, and ink they had made from various items in the prison. He even had Kanji's tattoo'd on his face. To show that he was now a man. Thrown into the gang life, Keyth had left and forgetten everything that was KPD. In order for him to grow into his new area. Afer the KPD had dropped him, he resented them for not protecting him from his fathers wrath of ruining his life. Keyth had a tooth pick in his mouth. His ornage jumpsuit removed he only wore dress pants and tank top. He looked like a gangster, he looked like a filthy Yakuza. YuiKiara: Nora got out of her black Mercedes and looked up at the building where every criminal in the city is usually thrown in to. Where she had managed to put some in also. However, the reason she was here today was to see someone she had never expected to end up in such a place. More like hoped. As she locked her car and walked inside, she got herself checked by the officers at the door. Placing her guns, badge and anything else metallic on her in a tray before being patted down and given the ok. One of the officers opened the door for her to go in, avoiding meeting her eyes. She had changed quite a bit. Even though her hair was the same length it was a different style. She liked to experiment with it a bit now. She also had removed the eye patch over her eye, now letting everyone see the silver and lifeless looking one. However, not everyone seemed to like this, some finding it quite unpleasant and unable to look her in the eyes for long. As she walked in, she saw the man she came here to speak to. Keyth, in handcuffs and looking very much different from the last time she had been with him. It bewildered Nora as well as saddened her, but her expression was monotone. Not showing her deepest feeling to him. She walked foreword and took her seat across the table from him, crossing her legs and resting her hands in her lap, her two toned eyes meeting his for the first time now in 2 months. "Well now..what a good way to see each other again." Tasanagi: Tasanagi: Keyth shook his head as he chuckled to himself. " Ironic, but not funny." He said leaning back a bit. Looking up at one of the cameras that were eying them he sighed and shook his head. " So, whats up? You came out here to see me. The Judge gave me 150 years... haha. Like ill live that long." He said closing his eyes. " Im sorry. I fucked up big time. But... this is where i belong. In here, with the rest of the Animals." He said opening his eyes. "Besides. In here, i cant be what my father wanted me to be. A monster... like him." He said clenching his hands in a fist. " I dont want you to think this is your fault... i didnt know he'd... go out of his way to have me removed form the KPD... from school, get me evicted from my home. He killed my Mother Nora... and wanted me to do things like he did." He said clenching his hands together tightly. "... i dont want to be a monster like him. im sorry if i hurt you... during all of this." He'd look up at her with both of his eyes in a sqwent. " But dont you go feeeling sorry for me alright... No crying, and no being upset. This is where i belong." He said nodding his head. YuiKiara: Nora listened to him speak and kept silent through it all. Her arms crossing under her chest as she shifted in her seat lightly, her head turning away lightly and her gaze lowering. His dad killed his mom...no surprise there knowing how heartless the bastard was. She wanted to comfort him, she wanted to say it was ok through her own heart was scarred and her own emotions filled with so much anger. She wanted to yell at him, hit him and cry, to ask him why. Why didnt he come to her after he confronted his father, why didnt he come her for help? Telling her that it was to protect her would be bullcrap. Did he view her as such a weak woman? It angered her to the point that she could hardly hold it in. Her eyes lifted to meet his once more but now there was a clear hint of anger and hurt in them. "Of course it is not my fault. Why would i blame myself for something like this? Your father is a maniac with a dream of a cartoon villan. Hah..take over the world and put forth his will. What a dream. He is not God. And he will soon find that out. Be it by my hand or another." She leaned foreword lightly then, looking him straigt in the eyes. "Unlike you...i have not just given up and simply said 'its over with, here i am safe.' I am going to face him head on, even if it means dying while doing so." Her voice was calm but showed her strenght, her determination. Her lips spreading in to a grin as she leaned back in to her chair. "How pitiful to see you having ended up in such a place, and even after all i have taught you...you went and acted stupid on your own. Are you happy now?" Tasanagi: Keyths eyes darted over to her own. " How pitiful to see you having ended up in such a place, and even after all i have taught you...you went and acted stupid on your own. Are you happy now?" The words echoed throughout his mind. " After all you... taught me..?"(( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SpWclabjS7c)) He said in a harsh tone. " Taught me... You taught me a few things. But.. what do you think i am, one of your dogs? A pet to you? I had to handle my own problems. And be my own man... i was thrown in here for being an Animal. If your calling my a coward..." He said standing up, snapping the chains on his wrist with ease. As he stood guards flooded the room. If she looked up she'd see how musuclar he had gotten even more so than before. " Then your wrong... im not running away from him... Im preparing." He said lowering his eyes. " One day... This city will be mine. Ill crush everything that he stands for. And ill destory anyone... that comes into my way. He leaned forward making sure they were at eye contact. " I am Keyth, Tasanagi. I am heir to the Kagemaru clan, but i shun that title. I am my own man. And i fight for my own causes." He said eying her, his eyes starting to glow. " The only mistake i have made. Is not being strong enough to avenge my mothers death. But that will all change soon. I will stop at nothing to have my fathers head. You will not have it, nor will anyone else. I am no hero, and i realize that now. And when i was with you Nora... i thought i was. I thought i had a chance... to be a hero.(( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCfiqY05BpA)) " But do you know what i am..." He said looking down at her. If she paid attention she'd start to feel the same Aura she felt when she met Keyome, a dark and ominous one... yet Keyths felt warm. And alive. " Im an Avenger, a warrior, a beast who has been on a collared leash, for too long now." He said leaning back. ".... When i leave this place. And i will. If i try to stop him, if i try to burn this city down to do that. Dont stand in my way. Because if you do... then you become another enemy to me." He said turning his back on her. The moment he did she'd more than likely get a flashback image of the vision keyome had burned into her head, showing her a future Keyth with the world burning around him like she saw before. " Thank you for coming to see me..." YuiKiara: Nora watched him, studied him closely as he spoke. His very words making her tremble but her expression unchanging. He had changed far too much. It was almost frightening, but it angered her at the same time. She narrowed her eyes at him, and as soon as he turned around she bit back a sharp gasp at the image burned within her mind. "How..idiotic.." She almost let her voice tremble but somehow managed to keep it strong. "You are doing..exactly what he wants." Her gaze softened as she looked up at him, fighting back the tears that wanted to badly to come forth. "You are turning in to your father Keyth. Why cant you not realize this?" She sat up then, her hands resting on top of the table as she leaned foreword. "I fell in love with a man that shared a dream with me. A dream of turning this city in to a save heaven for the innocent. A place where mothers would not be afraid to let their children play outside, where people would walk the streets peacefully and not clutching their bags, hurrying back home before they would get robbed or killed. Were those conversations we shared a lie Keyth?!" She yelled then as she felt her body tremble. Her breath a bit raspy as she lowered her head then, her bangs covering her eyes. "You abandoned me.." Her voice came out very soft then, almost silent. "I gave you something i held so very dear to..the only thing that i considered still precious. I gave it to you, the man i thought i loved. But you took it and simply ran away with it, as if it was something to laugh at." Her tone then turned to pure anger as she lifted her eyes to gaze at his back with a tearful glare. "You never really had any feelings for me..did you? You simply wanted to get me in my pants and be on your marry way. Hah.." Standing up straight then she allowed a smirk to spread over her lips, bringing a hand up ad wiping at her eyes. "Well you know what..i can play that game too. How about i go to the club tonight and have a bit of fun?" She asked, lowering her hand then as she gazed at him with an almost mischievous look in her eyes. "I could pull him in to the VIP section and give him a show before playing to my heart's content...i could take pictures for you if you would like..what do you say Keyth. Is that ok with you? Since you seemed to have tossed me away as your woman." Tasanagi: (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNk88EaxiL0)) He'd turn around. The Gaurds in the room lowering there guns. He still had that wild expression on his face, that wild look in his eye. When she said the word 'love.' it struck him like a knife to the chest. He tilted his head up. And he wanted to say so many things, and he wanted to tell her that he loved her too. But he was on the route of no return. He closed his eyes and looked down and shook his head. Her words hurt, and they stung. They brought him down, and drug him deeper into the muck of darkness that he was getting swallowed into. He turned to look at her, turning his full body to her. " I dont know what to do Nora." He said taking a step forward. " He killed my mother..." He said closing his eyes. "...If i just.. turn around, and pretend like it never happened it will never stop. I must stop him. And thats the only thing that matters. I love you, and maybe when this is over... I can have a life together with you. But... as long as that man lives. And as long as im stuck in here i dont want to hold you back." (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrgoL3PH2Hg)) " Im aware, that you gave me something special to you. And i hold it dearly. I want you to stay. And i miss holding you. I miss your laugh, and mostly. Haha.." He smiled and tilted his head to the right, closing his eyes as he grinned. " I miss your cookies.." He said shaking his head. " But..." He opened his eyes going back to a serious expression. " I cant have a normal life. Not with him around..." He began to walk over to her. " If you took pictures of you and another guy, i dont think he'd be too safe... if i ever found out who he was." He said trying to joke around. " But... yeah. Nora, im going down a Darker Path, to stop an even Darker force. You cant follow me through that path. But there is something you can do for me..." He said taking her hands into his own. " Be my rope, that i can pull myself out of this Darkness... before it takes me completely. Be my hope, and my reason to keep fighting. To Stop him, so we can have that dream... that we both wanted to have." The timer on the table began to go off, the gaurds taking the male by his hands as they started to drag him out of the room. " promise me Nora... Promise me..." He said in a low tone, a light smile on his face as they slowly began to drag him out the room. Shutting the door behind him. YuiKiara: Nora allowed him to step closer to her, taking his hand and ask to be his rope, not making any promises that if he saw the guy she would chose for her fun, that he might not be too safe. This...in a way, made her happy. Seeing that the thought did upset him at least a bit. However as he was being taken away, almost to the door, she rushed foreword and in front of them. She raised her hand over her shoulder then and brought it down right across his face, the force of her slap across his right cheek echoing within the room as it left even the other men bewildered and surprised at her actions. Flinching slightly. Nora's tears seemed to slitter like gems from the bright light on the ceiling, a glare in her eyes. "I wanted to do that...from the very first time i heard you have been cheating on me with a slut. And i wanted so badly to hurt you back in the same way. But i felt disgusted even at the thought of another man's touch on my body. Be your rope...that is all you want me to be." She spoke then with somewhat of a laugh in her voice as she lowered her hand. "Who the hell do you take me for you bastard? some woman that sits on the sidelines praying at her bedside to the havens that her man will come home safely? This is not the 17th century anymore!" Nora's voice echoed in the hallway as she sounded out her anger. "I am a fighter, i throw myself in the line of fire. So lets have a competition shall we?" She then pressed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in towards his ear, her breath hitting his earlobe as she spoke in almost a seductive manner. Different from the old Nora whom seemed to be so innocent, blushing and so very shy. "Lets see who can get to Keyome first...you...or me? At the end, the winner get to name their prize." After that she walked back past him, her hand sliding down from his shoulder. She allowed the men to take him through his door, as she went out through her own. "If you manage to get out in time that is..." She spoke under her breath then now outside, placing her guns back in their case at her belt, her eye glancing back over her shoulder one last time, almost not wishing to leave. His touch lingering on her hands as she felt her whole body tingle only for that. She released a sigh, moved her left hand over her shoulder and kept walking towards her car. Category:Ark6